


Someone Else Calling You Baby

by aingealcethlenn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 01:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15062168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aingealcethlenn/pseuds/aingealcethlenn
Summary: Luke Bryan’s Someone Else Calling You Baby





	Someone Else Calling You Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Indented text is flashbacks.

> Standing in my kitchen, running some hot tea through my fancy-schmancy Keurig machine, I hear the front door open, followed by it being slammed closed.

I flinched a bit and heard heavy footsteps making their way through the house.  
  
“Y/N!”  
  
“Kitchen,” I responded, calling out. “And can you not _yell_ , please?”  
  
“Sorry, sweetheart,” he said as he walked into the room. “We need to talk.”  
  
I turned around to face him, leaning my hands back on the counter, a bemused smile on my face.

“ _Dean Winchester_ wants to _talk_? That’s a first.”  
  
“I’m serious here, Y/N,” he sighed before frustratingly adding, “I deserve to know the truth.”

I felt my eyebrows sink down in confusion.   
“What are you talking about? The truth about what?”

He walks a little farther into the room, leaning his hand on the table. His tone was rough, but almost… _scared_.

“I was…” he cleared his throat and stared hard at the table he was leaning against. “I was - uh… swinging by to surprise you the other day, since I’d been gone for… _work_. And, uh, I saw a _truck_ backin’ out of your driveway.” He was quiet for a second, bobbing his head. “You were in the passenger seat, messin’ with the radio… so you probably didn’t even notice me.”

My eyes widened a little and my shoulders drop. Despite the fact that I knew what he was talking about, I felt my heart race and my ears and cheeks redden.

 

> _Reaching over, I fiddled with the radio. Connecting the AUX cord to my phone, I turned on the playlist I had set up. Turning up the volume, I relaxed in my seat and closed my eyes._
> 
> _My favorite pink camo sunglasses in place, favorite boots on, with my favorite jeans and flannel shirt to match. Only thing I was missing was my hat, but I just didn’t have time to find it._
> 
> _Riding along, windows down and music up loud, I bopped around in the seat to make him laugh as he drove us to the open field just outside of town._
> 
>  

“Two weeks ago, before I left, that was you and me, Y/N,” Deansaid roughly, staring at me with an emotion I couldn’t identify, but I could definitely understand. “Riding around town, you singing along to our favorite songs…”

“Dean,” I exclaimed softly. “It’s not–”

“–You know, I’ve heard the whispers,” Dean interrupted. I don’t think he noticed I spoke. “The rumors an’ stuff that you were seeing someone else… You told me you wanted some time. That you needed to _process_ what I told you about my life…” he stopped for a long moment.  
“I _gave_ you that space, Y/N.”

I could feel the tears starting to fill my eyes. _There’s no way he actually believes this shit, right?_  
I opened my mouth to speak, but once again he spoke over my stammers. 

“It _killed_ me to be away from you like that, but I was willing to do whatever it took for you… _to come to terms_.” He shrugged helplessly. “I never thought you’d move along to _someone else_ …” he shook his head, “but judging by your…” he motioned to me, his face resigned and… angered. “Maybe I should have been listening to what everyone was saying.”

“Dean, _please_ …” My voice cracked a little. “Let me -”

“Oh, I’ll let you explain, sweetheart,” the fucker interrupted me **_again_**. “I’m not leaving here until I hear you tell me _exactly_ what was goin’ on…” he said with a resigned sigh. “Because it’s either him,” he paused, his stance showed he was on the offensive, “or me, sweetheart.”

 

> _Standing it the open field, surrounded by pick-up trucks, tailgates down, a big ‘ol bonfire burned bright and hot in the middle._
> 
> _Music was blaring, drinks were flowing, and everyone was having an amazing time._
> 
> _This was just what I needed after everything with Dean and… monsters._
> 
> _He had told me he was going out of town for work… again. I wasn’t gonna be accepting that this time, though. I wanted the damn truth._
> 
> _I… I agree that I may have been… unfairly jumping to conclusions._
> 
> _“What is it really Dean? Huh?” I was nearing crying. “Another woman somewhere? You take these damn trips but can’t tell me where, or when you’ll be back. What are you hiding!?”_
> 
> _“There’s no one else but you, sweetheart,” he defended. “I_ promise _. Sammy and I just have to take care of somethings for… for work.”_
> 
> _“Screw you, Winchester!” My hand involuntarily lifted, pulling back, before flying forward to hit him. He caught my wrist just before it connected with his face._
> 
> _“HEY!” He snapped. “_ Fine _! You want the_ truth _?”_
> 
> _“It would be a refreshing change from the crap you usually try to hand me!”_
> 
> _“I’m a hunter, Y/N. I hunt monsters.”_
> 
> _“I thought you were going to tell me the_ truth _Dean?! Monsters aren’t re-”_
> 
> _“Trust me sweetheart, they are very real. Werewolves, vampires,_ demons _? All of it, is real. Sammy and I, we hunt them. That’s our job.”_
> 
> _I didn’t pay attention to his face. I was too selfish at the time to. To see how heartbroken his eyes were as he stared down at me expectantly. Probably just waiting for me to reject him and walk out._
> 
> _To leave him forever._
> 
> _I didn’t watch him, I didn’t notice that his eyes were shining with tears that he didn’t want to shed in front of me as I told him what he was telling me was untrue._
> 
> _“Look, Y/N,” he rasped. “I know this is a lot to take in. I understand i-if you want to -”_
> 
> _“I just need some time Dean,” I mumbled, dazed. “I need to - to process all of this.”_
> 
> _“Yeah,” he replied abruptly. “Okay. I-I understand. Just uh, call me?”_
> 
> _His voice sounded so small and sad. But I couldn’t even give a real reply. All I could offer was a small nod while I looked up at him with a forced smile._
> 
> _Leaning down, he placed a gentle kiss on my cheek. Not the quick, rough kiss he usually gave as he left, but rather one that felt like he was begging me to believe him and give him a chance._

 

“Listen, all I want to know is if someone else is calling you _baby_? Or - or any other little _nickname_?” He didn’t give me time to reply. “Because, to be honest here, darlin’, being in the _dark about all this_? Is driving me absolutely insane.”

He was quiet for a moment, and I didn’t try to speak.

“I know I dropped a bomb on you before I left,” he murmured. “And if you want me to leave then… then _fine_ , but don’t try to _save me_ from some bullshit heartbreak, just tell me the truth!”

“Dean Winchester,” I stammered. “I _love_ you, I do. But -”

“I got it.” He held his hands up in defeat and turned to walk out.

“But you’re a complete and utter moron if you think I’d _ever_ leave you over something as small as what you do for _work_.”

He stopped mid-stride. Not turning around, but at least finally giving me a chance to speak.

My words came out in a rush. “That guy people have seen me around town with? That you saw me drive off with? Is my _best friend_. He’s like my _brother_ , Dean.”

I let out a soft sigh and pushed off the counter. Taking a few steps toward Dean, I could see his jaw clenching.

“Every time you left, I thought the worst… And he was _always_ there to try to reassure me that I was _crazy_ and that you may be stubborn, but you really _did love_ me.”

Finally, he turned back to face me. His eyes were damp, glossed over with tears that refused to fall. The look on his face broke my heart, and I wanted nothing more than to run to him.

“When you told me the truth about you and Sam… I-I was _lost_ ,” I teared up just from admitting it to him.

”I couldn’t tell him about… _all_ of it, because I didn’t want to betray you… Not like he would have _believed_ me anyway.” I chuckled nervously. “Instead, he offered a different solution to talking. We went to parties, had fun, kept my mind off the fact that my boyfriend was out fighting monsters…”

Dean stepped closer to me, holding his arms out. I met him halfway and wrapped mine around his waist. I felt his chin come to rest on the top of my head, while his arms pulled me in flush to his front.

“I’m… sorry, sweetheart. I should have trusted you. I should have known that -”

“Hey, you couldn’t know. You’ve never met him before, and after what you told me? I’d probably think I’d run off with someone else too.”

I pulled away slightly, looking up into his soft green orbs. Smiling, I reached up and pecked his lips lingeringly. 

“I love you, Dean, nothing is going to change that. Just, promise me one thing?”

“ _Anything_ , sweetheart,” he replied with a relieved sigh, resting his forehead against mine.

“Make sure you and Sam come home safe to me every fucking time you leave me. Deal?”

“Deal.” He kissed my forehead lightly. “No monster will ever keep me from coming home to you.”

 


End file.
